Serenity
by a7x-girl182
Summary: Edward & Bella's wedding. Serenity shows up and tension rises when Edward sees her, interupting the wedding. Who is she? And will Bella still love Edward, when his awful past suddenly comes back into his happy life? R&R?
1. Wedding

**I OWN NONE OF THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS. THEY BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER. I'm not a fan of Twilight, but I love writing fan fiction.**

**This is my first upload. Enjoy! And please review.**

Chapter One

Married life was going to be great, Bella thought to herself that night before her wedding with Edward. Tomorrow is just another day, _just_ another day. For once, since living in Forks, she slept soundlessly, no dreams, no nightmares, just darkness without Edward comforting her.

She awoke to the sound of her alarm and Alice's chiming voice as she danced to Bella's bedside with a bag in hand.

"Wake up sleepy," she said. "You're wedding isn't until _after _sunset, but we should get you ready."

Bella kicked off the bed sheets and excitedly hugged Alice, "I'm getting married!"

"I saw that coming." she smiled. "We might as well head over to my house and get you situated."

"Where will Edward be?"

"He's getting ready with his own errands for today. Jazz and Emmett didn't hunt enough so they'll be out in the woods."

Alice piled everything into her car, Bella's wedding dress, suitcases, the flowers and headed off. They didn't speak the entire time, but laughed in enthusiasm as the day crept closer to noon.

Rose had her hair and make-up done and was in a bathrobe getting the living room area decorated while Esme and Carlisle were outside putting up the tents. Bella briefly greeted them as Alice pulled her up the flight of stairs to her room.

With all the excitement last night and this morning, now came the butterflies in her stomach. She became a little more nervous than excited as Alice, joined by Rosalie, combing my hair and putting all kinds of products on it. Rosalie decided to do Bella's make-up.

The whole time, Rose had this distant stare; she concentrated on Bella's face but her eyes were blank and she grimaced every once in a while. When Rose left, Alice had a hard expression on her face as if she was concentrating really hard.

Hard knots formed in Bella's stomach when she saw the clock on the wall. _Five-thirty_.

Alice, with the help of Esme and Rene, slipped on the wedding dress, all admiring her. Bella smiled, forgetting about what had happened earlier and checked herself in the mirror.

"I'm ready." she said confidently, Rene hugging her tightly and Esme giving her a warm smile as she left downstairs. Charlie came up hugging his daughter. They walked behind Alice, down the stairs, hearing Rose playing the piano. Alice walked gracefully down the aisle and they waited until the key notes changed and Bella walked, arm in her father's arm and looked up to see her soon-to-be husband waiting patiently for his soon-to-be bride.

Tears escaped her eyes and she smiled at him when they finally reached him. They listened to the minister speak. "...as you both shall live?"

"I do." Bella said without another thought, looking into Edward's eyes. He smiled and whispered _Thank you, _and turned to Mr. Weber, waiting for him to ask him the same question.

He looked down, took a deep, unnecessary human breath, and with a smile looked back up to see Bella's eyes, "I-"

He stopped, his eyes focusing to Bella's right shoulder. He looked in disbelief for a moment. Bella became confused. She slightly turned her head to see why Edward stopped. She looked through the glass windows and saw only trees.

Then she saw tiny sparkles glistening on the grass, and the woman creating the light beams. A short, long, thick, dark brown haired woman looked inside with honey colored eyes. Her skin pale under her short cocktail, body-hugging dress.

She smiled at Edward, when she grabbed his attention. Rose smiled secretively and walked to the outside doors towards this girl.

_Who is she? And why did Edward stop because of her presence? _Bella thought as Edward's face looked worried and scared rather than in confusion.


	2. The Other 'Hale'

**Sorry for not uploading anything lately, but here you go :)**

Chapter 2

Bella and her now husband Edward stood outside, where that sun vanished leaving only a darkened sky. The backyard was beautifully lit and decorated. Edward held Bella's hand tightly, but she did not do the same. She only held the icy cold hand lazily as her temper grew by the minute. She was sure that her face didn't show any sign that she was upset, but Jasper could feel the heat of anger rising in the air making him feel uncomfortable.

Guests made their way to the newlyweds, hugging and congratulating them. Bella felt mostly icy chests and arms as they made their way to hug her gently. She smiled warmly at them and said 'Thank you' occasionally. Edward didn't want to upset her any further and just kissed her gently on the forehead every now and then.

When all the guests took their seats, Bella finally looked at him. "What was that?" she said getting to the point.

"Nothing that should upset you."

"_Really?_" heavy sarcasm, "Oh, I thought that maybe she would be something that would upset me because, oh, I don't know, she made you stop suddenly in the middle of our wedding! In the middle of you telling that you wanted to be with me! I mean, Edward, you stood there looking dumbstruck and lost for words!" she yanked her hand away from his letting go.

She felt a heavy pressure growing in her chest and breathing for air that wouldn't come; her eyes swelled and she knew tears were about to come out.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." a voice chimed and Bella looked at the direction the voice came from. It was her. The girl she accused of almost ruining her wedding. She had a sly smile, small forehead, perfect features, and without a doubt, even though Bella hated her, she was unbelievably beautiful.

Bella's pain went away as the girl walked smoothly, closing the distance, making more tension rise. The Cullen family stood and watched her like statues, all of them looking confused and worried like Edward did. Except for Rosalie. She looked calm as the girl finally stood in front of the couple.

She didn't look at Bella; she had eyes only for Edward and outstretched her long pale arms to him. "Edward!" she said, hugging him excitedly, wrapping both arms around his neck affectionately. He was unsure of what to do, but to be nice, he hugged her back, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Aw, it feels like old times." she said whispering in his ears but audible enough that Bella heard.

Bella felt they hugged a little bit too long, and Edward finally said, "It's nice to see you again." with no affection and let go of her, pushing her off of him slightly.

"Well, aren't you going to introduce me to your..._bride_. I'm terribly sorry, I didn't catch the name, I busy admiring the scenery." She looked blankly at Bella, her eyes giving away of how bored she was when the hug was over. Pure judgment across her face as looked up and down the human.

"Serenity, this Bella, my bride." He looked down at Bella and she felt his pained expression. "Bella, this is... Serenity."

Serenity laughed hysterically, "Edward." she whined, "Are you just giving her a first name basis to all your guests she doesn't know?" she was challenging him.

When he didn't budge, she finally looked at Bella and extended her hand. Bella took it and they shook, "It's nice to meet you Bella..._Cullen_. I'm Serenity Hale. Jasper and Rosalie's sister." she smiled wickedly. "I'll bet they never even told you about me." she paused and went on, her confidence building as Edward stood like a worried statue holding Bella tightly, who was shocked when she heard that Serenity is her _sister-in-law_. "I'm sorry for my appearance. You see, I did have blonde hair, but I dyed it brown just to _fit in_." she laughed uncaring what her words were doing to Edward and Bella. "I mean, well, since...Edward you should remember of all people."

"Serenity can I talk to you?" Alice said annoyance clear in her face and voice.

"Alice! Oh and you can't even say, 'It's nice to see you again, How have you been' or 'I've missed you'?

"It's nice to see again. How have you been? I missed you. Can I talk to you?" anger was in her eyes.

"It's nice to see you too. I've been great, and I missed you too. Of course. I always make time for family." She waved goodbye to the couple and walked side by side with the annoyed and angered Alice. Jasper following a couple of yards away. Esme was clearly upset with Rose as she stalked past her going in the same direction as Alice and Jasper.

"Hale?" Bella said, pulling Edward off her. "Were you ever going to tell me?"


End file.
